This application requests support for an Education/Demonstration Research Project in Preventive Cardiolody for residents in training the University of Washington Family Practice Residency Network. The hypothesis to be tested is that an organized core curriculum of preventive cardiology integrated into the existing curriculum of a family practice residency training program will result in measurable modification of the attitude, knowledge, behavior, and practise of an intervention group of residents as compared to internal and external controls. The immediate aim is to introduce concepts and practice of cardiovascular epidemiology and provention into the basic training program of family medicine residents; associated aims are to modify the behavior and professional practice of family medicine residents, and through them to contribute to education of their patients in factors associated with prevention of heart disease. A secondary aim is to develop a core curriculum in preventive cardiology which can be adopted for use by other family practice residency training programs generally, and by other primary care resident training programs.